Départ
by SaraGSR
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer après Butterflied......
1. Chapter 1

Même si ça se passe après l'épisode « Butterflied » j'ai quand même mis Greg dans l'équipe, je ne pouvais pas laisser Grego. Et c'est déjà Ecklie le grand chef !!

Elle avait tout entendu et elle fuyait le labo pour qu'on ne la voit pas pleurer. Elle l'aimait et elle était désormais sûre que lui aussi l'aimait, mais au lieu de faire comme tous les hommes, il l'a faisait souffrir en la repoussant, un jour il faisait un pas vers elle et le lendemain, il en faisait deux en arrière. Elle avait toujours fait comme si de rien était pour se laisser l'espoir d'être un jour avec lui, mais là s'en était trop. Il venait d'avouer à l'un de leur suspect qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il ne voulait pas sacrifier son boulot pour elle. Elle n'était pas assez importante à ses yeux.

Elle était à présent sur son lit, recroquevillé sur elle-même et pleurait toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait. Combien de fois c'était-elle retrouvé dans cette situation à cause de lui ? Il fallait que ça cesse. Elle a plus de 30 ans et n'a toujours pas de famille, pas d'enfant, un enfant qu'elle aime déjà alors qu'il n'existe pas. Elle aimerait une famille, mais comment en construire une si le seul homme qu'elle aime ne veut pas d'elle. Elle ne voit qu'une seule solution : partir. Partir loin de lui et construire un foyer, sans lui. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se leva et pris les cartons qu'elle avait dans son placard pour commencer ses bagages.

Elle avait déjà rangé pas mal de ses affaires quand l'heure du service approcha. Elle arriva un peu en avance comme à son habitude, mais se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ecklie, qui fut surpris de la voir.

Ecklie: _Sara ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?_

Sara: _Je peux entrer ?_

Ecklie: _Entrer, et fermer la porte._

Sara: _Voilà, d'abord je voudrais que tout ce qui se dit reste dans ce bureau. _

Ecklie: _Sans souci, de quoi s'agit-il ?_

Sara: _Je veux démissionner. _

_Ecklie: Comment ? Démissionner ? Vous rigolez j'espère ?_

Sara: _J'ai l'air de rigoler... Je veux démissionner, je veux partir._

Ecklie: _Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Sara, vous ne pouvez pas démissionner comme ça, vous avez bien réfléchi..._

Sara: _Je démissionne, ce que je veux que vous compreniez que dans une semaine je ne serai plus là que vous le vouliez ou non._

Ecklie: _Je crois que je ne peux rien redire à ça... Mais c'est dommage Sara, vous êtes dans un des meilleurs labo des États-Unis. _

Sara: _Je sais_. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand elle se retourna, mais Ecklie avait déjà compris.

Ecklie: _Je ne leur dirai rien, je vous laisse le leur dire. _

Sara: _Merci._

_A SUIVRE...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews...

____________________________________

La semaine passa très vite entre les cartons, la recherche d'appartement et le boulot. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Son appartement était maintenant vide et elle le regardait pour la dernière fois avant de quitter Vegas. Il était maintenant obligatoire pour elle de leur annoncer son départ et c'était sûrement la plus dure des choses qu'elle pouvait faire à ses collègue. Ils devaient tous se retrouver chez Warrick, sauf Grissom qui n'avait pas pu se libérer, ce qui arrangeait bien Sara.

War': _Te voilà enfin !!!! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

Sara: _Salut tous le monde._ Elle n'osait pas les regarder, ils étaient tous là, dans le salon, ils rigolaient. Et elle, elle venait pour les faire souffrir, cette simple pensée la fit culpabiliser.

Sara: _Je suis désolé. _

Cath: _Eh Sar', on rigole pour une fois que c'est toi qui est en retard !_

Sara: _C'est pas ça Cath... Sa voie était tremblante._

Greg: _Sara ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? _

Tout le monde la fixait à présent, ils étaient tellement inquiétés pour elle, que des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Sara: _Je suis désolé, tellement désolé,..., j...je pars, je m'en vais,... loin d'ici, loin..._

Nick: _Comment ? _

Greg: _Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait?_ Elle s'empressa de répondre.

Sara:_ Rien Greg, rien, ce n'est pas votre faute, mais il faut que je tourne la page et que je passe à autre chose, je suis en train de me détruire..._

Catherine qui était la seule à avoir tout comprit se leva pour aller vers son amie.

Cath: _Sara, tu peux passer à autre chose ici, avec nous_.

Sara: _Catherine !! Tu sais mieux que tout le monde pourquoi je pars et tu sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose ici._

Cath:_ Sar'..._

Sara: _Cath, je te demande juste une chose._

Cath: _Tout ce que tu veux._

Sara: _Ne leur dit pas pourquoi je pars. _

Les garçons ne savaient plus qui regarder ne comprenaient rien au dialogue des filles. La seule question était « pourquoi elle part ? »

Warrick:_ Comment ? Tu veux pas nous dire pourquoi tu pars ? _

Greg: _Sar', tu peux pas partir comme ça, sans laisser aucune explication, comme une voleuse?._

Cath: _Laissez la !!!_ Catherine avait crié en voyant la colère monter chez les garçons et la multiplication des larmes de Sara. _Vous êtes nul, elle ne peut rien vous dire, d'accord ? C'est son histoire et elle protège tout le monde en fessant ça. Si vous croyez qu'elle ne souffres pas de partir loin de nous, c'est... c'est que vous ne la connaissez vraiment pas... _

Greg: _Désolé. _

Nick qui n'avait encore rien dit sous le choc prit la parole.

Nick: _Sara ?_

Sara: _Oui Nicky._

Nick: _Tu pars où ?_

Sara: _Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas le dire avant de mettre reconstruite, mais je vous promet que quand j'irais bien, je reviendrais, je vous le promet._

Warrick: _Juste une question, une seule et après on ne te demande plus rien._

Sara: _Oui_

Warrick: _Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester en contact avec nous ?_

Sara: _Parce que je dois..._

Cath:_ Elle doit se protéger d'une personne. _Catherine venait de la sauver._ Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de nous aimer tous, ok ? Ça sera dur pour tout le monde vous, moi et Sara._

Nick prit Sara dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur leur visage.

Nick: _Tu vas me manquer petite soeur._

Les adieux se finirent bien avec quelques rires entre les pleures et Sara dut partir à l'aéroport, seule.

________________

A SUIVRE


End file.
